fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nestor
Nestor is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Cakeria. Orders Papa's Magicalria Thanksgiving: * Boy Pellet * Acorn Bottle * Lipstick Solvent * Heart Wings Powder * Mini Ponytail * Gold Color * Heart Style Cane Christmas: * Boy Pellet * Christmas Tree Bottle * Lipstick Solvent * Heart Wings Powder * Mini Ponytail * Gold Color * Heart Style Cane New Year: * Boy Pellet * Candle Style Bottle * Lipstick Solvent * Heart Wings Powder * Mini Ponytail * Gold Color * Heart Style Cane Valentine's Day * Boy Pellet * Heart Bottle * Lipstick Solvent * Heart Wings Powder * Mini Ponytail * Gold Color * Heart Sword Sprinkle St. Paddy's Day * Boy Pellet * Clover Skinner Bottle * Lipstick Solvent * Heart Wings Powder * Mini Ponytail * Gold Color * Heart Style Cane Eater * Boy Pellet * Handle Vase Bottle * Lipstick Solvent * Heart Wings Powder * Mini Ponytail * Gold Color * Heart Style Cane Fashion ShowTime! * Boy Pellet * Bow Medium Bottle * Lipstick Solvent * Heart Wings Powder * Mini Ponytail * Gold Color * Heart Style Cane Summer Luau * Boy Pellet * Wish Bottle * Lipstick Solvent * Heart Wings Powder * Mini Ponytail * Gold Color * Heart Style Cane Starlight Jubilee * Boy Pellet * Star Bottle * Lipstick Solvent * Heart Wings Powder * Mini Ponytail * Gold Color * Heart Style Cane Pirate Bash * Boy Pellet * Viking Longship Bottle * Lipstick Solvent * Heart Wings Powder * Mini Ponytail * Gold Color * Heart Style Cane Dance Studios Festival * Boy Pellet * Treble Clef Sign Bottle * Lipstick Solvent * Heart Wings Powder * Mini Ponytail * Gold Color * Heart Style Cane Halloween * Boy Pellet * Skull Bottle * Lipstick Solvent * Heart Wings Powder * Mini Ponytail * Gold Color * Magic Wand Papa's Squeezeria * Tea Cup (Heart Cup during Valentine's Day) * Medium Cup * Cherries (Love Lemons during Valentine's Day) * Milk Chocolate Flavoring (Strawberry Flavoring during Valentine's Day) * Fresh Blend * Black Straw (Valentine Straw during Valentine's Day) Items unlocked with him * Raspberry White Chocolate Cake, Heart Cookies, Rank 6 (Cakeria HD) * Chocolate Strawberry, Rank 6 (Cupcakeria (All Star)) * American Cheese, Rank 7 (Meateria) * Cherry Ice Cream, Rank 11 (Scooperia Deluxe) * Tea Cup, Rank 14 (Squeezeria) * Pistachios, Raspberry White Chocolate Batter, Chocolate Strawberry, Rank 31 (Cakeria) * Heart Bowl, Rank 31 (Cerealria) * Tomato Nachos, Rank 36 (Nachoria) * Heartichoke, Rank 37 (Pizzeria Deluxe) * Raspberries, Candy Heart Powder Rank 51 (Brownie Mia!) * Valentine Powder, Candy Hearts, Raspberries, Rank 51 (Brownie Mia HD/Brownie Mia To Go!) * Sherbet, Rank 58 (Scooperia Refined) * Beetroot Bread, Rank 63 (Curry Mia!) Flipdeck Info Hometown: BBQ City Loves: Hearts Hates: Wine Occupation:Bake Shop Owner Code: #5439 Nestor is one of the residents in BBQ City. He owns and lives at a bake shop called Nestor's Bake Shop located next to Papa's Cakeria. Nestor loved his mother more than anyone else but sadly, his mother passed away at the age of 36. Trivia * He is the first Papa's Cakeria debutant to have a flipdeck. Tournaments Cake eating contest 2016 Part 2! * He lost to Wally in Round 1a in the Purple Yam Division. Gallery Nestor.jpg Nestor_ACU.jpg Nestor_Outfit.jpg Screenshot (495).png|Nestor's Flipdeck Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:N Characters Category:JoelPalencia12 Characters Category:Papa's Cakeria Debuts